Stuff of Legend
by The Story That Never Ends
Summary: Rose became the Defender of Earth. Now she runs all of Torchwood and represent planet Earth to all planets. She learns the people she trusted will kill the Earth just so they can live. Now with a Multidimensional war on her hands will she be able to find her way back to the Doctor. And if she finds the Doctor can she even tell him all she has done.


**Rose Tyler**

'In the year 2005 my life changed forever; I ran off with a stranger who had a blue, blue box and soon he wasn't a stranger anymore. I never learned his real name but it didn't matter in the big picture because I loved him. And life was beautiful for a long time, traveling the stars, fighting epic battles, becoming things of legends. But something happened to ruin all of this, something that we didn't catch soon enough to stop. The storm that would end my time with the man I loved. I was oblivious for thinking that heaven could last forever. It didn't."

I read to myself the last passage of my autobiography that told the story of me and the Doctor. The title of the book is called 'Stuff of Legends' I thought it fit my relationship with the Doctor perfectly. I threw the book down on my desk and leaned back in my chair. It was closing here at Torchwood and I should be heading home since I have been working a straight 48 hour shift. When I took the job at Torchwood I only had one thing in mind, live up to the title the Doctor gave and I did just that.

"Tyler, the United Nations would like to have a word with you." I looked up at Jake and nodded in confirmation. He quickly left and went on his way getting ready to go home for the day. I went over to the elevator and went down to the floor right beneath mine. It was the conference room floor this is floor where all the decisions are made between the heads of each section of Torchwood. I walked into conference room 1 and locked the door behind me. I tinted the windows to the room to black so no one would see in during the meeting. I sat myself down at the head of the table opposite of the big flat screen hanging on the wall. I grabbed the remote and turned it on and it immediately showed all of the United Nations members sitting at a large table like the one I sit at.

"Hello Ms. Tyler I hope everything is going find on your end," President Summers of The United States asked me.

"I am fine Sir but I would be better if you left me alone and let me do my job."

"Do I have to remind you Ms. Tyler we hired you to represent Earth and we can take you down, so mind your manners!" President Summers said forcefully.

"You trusted me with the protection of this planet and that is exactly what I am doing. Unlike in my world the human race isn't oblivious to the fact that alien life forms live above us. That in itself make makes my job easier. But President Summers what doesn't make my life easier is the fact that you keep secrets from me." I knew for a long time they were hiding some information that affected me and Torchwood but they always denied it.

"Ms. Tyler we talked about this…" It was President Creek of the England who spoke up now.

"We did talk about this but I am too clever to believe your dumb lies. So, here is what is going to happen tell me why you called me to this meeting and why you insist on lying to me."

"We called you to this meeting to tell you to train your men to the best of your abilities because the time is coming when Earth gets involved in a war with a different planet," President Creek spoke very clearly to make sure I understood every word he said.

"Why? I have spoken to planets that have had interested in us and signed peace treaties with a little more than half of them."

"Ms. Tyler, what about the planets that haven't entered Earth's atmosphere?" I stared blankly thinking about the possibility of that happening.

"Why would they though? Think about it they don't know humans yet so why would they try to kill us."

"We will tell you when the day comes Ms. Tyler," President Summer spoke, "Now fare well till we speak again." The screen went black and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Why do they make me head of all Torchwoods in the world make me the representative of planet Earth to the other planets and not tell me who wants to attack us? I am their only line of defense and they want to leave me in the blind. Normally I would leave them to learn their mistake the hard way but not at the cost of people's lives. So I knew what I had to do.

I took out my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number of one of my most trusted friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mickey, I need to ask you a big favor."

"Whatever it is Rose the answer is no. The last time I helped you I ended up locked in a sewer for two hours."

"Well you can do this from your desk at home."

"That scares me even more."

"I need you to hack into the U.N. data base and put all the files onto a flash drive so I can take a look at them."

"Great now I am going to end up in a federal prison." I laughed at him as he said this.

"You aren't and if you do I will break you out."

"Fine I will come by Torchwood 1 when I am done."

"Okay, call me though because I am going to go stop by the rift." I hung up the phone and stored it away in my pocket. I left the conference room and went straight back to my office. I as soon as I got in I ordered Jake to come in so we can talk about the progress being done down at the rift.

"You called Rose," Jake said slightly distracted by his phone.

"I want to know how things are going down at the rift."

"We know the rift randomly takes people to a different world, but we haven't learned how to predict it or control it. We don't know if the rift even takes us to another dimension so you researching for that is a little delusional. Also you sitting in this room, basically living in the room, where you last saw the Doctor is also delusional." Jake said as if he was explaining the weather to me.

"Jake I am your boss and you have no right to talk to me like that…" I was in the middle of saying as Jake interrupted me.

"You're right you are my boss but you are also one of my close friends and this is hurting you." I glared at him for stepping over the line I placed on this subject.

"You're right too Jake. I do it though to remind myself it was all real that it was never just a cruel dream. I will get back there Jake it is just going to take me longer than I would like." I got up from my desk and took the long walk out of my office my combat boot making a soft thud sound in the quite room as I left leaving Jake speechless. I pushed opened one of the two glass doors not looking back to see if Jake was planning on leaving or not.

I walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. As I waited for the elevator stop on my floor Jake stormed out of my office and walked up to me. He didn't say anything he just stared at me for what seemed like a long time but was really on a few seconds. He then hugged me and held me to his chest. I pushed him back not liking the closeness and the touchy feely thing he was doing.

"Jake, what was that?" I asked still completely shocked by the hug.

"When was the last time someone just hugged you and comforted you?" I just stared at him as if he was completely mad.

"I don't need to be comforted Jake. What I need is," the elevator binged then and the doors opened, "the Doctor. I need him not comfort." I then stepped in the elevator turned around a pushed the button had the letter L written on it. I held the button that kept the door open waiting for Jake to get it in but he just said he was going to wait for the next one. I let go of the button that held the door open and let the door shut.

The elevator is silent except for the quite hum of the cables moving it down to the main floor. The elevator binged telling me that it arrived at its destination. The doors slid open and I walked out into a huge lobby with a few people standing around talking to each other quietly over business matters. I walked out of the lobby's front door and outside where people were rushing around going about their daily lives. I walked to the street and took my keys to my all black Ford Mustang out of my pocket. I unlocked my car and got in and turn the car on.

I drove to my mom's house where she lived with my parallel dad and baby Tony. I promised my mom that I would take a break from Torchwood for a little bit and spend some time with the family. As I drive up the long driveway to the Tyler's estate. One of the workers that work at the estate opened my door as I stopped in front of the house. I got of my car and threw my keys to the worker while saying, "If there is a little scratch on this car I will make sure you regret it."

I walked up the steps of the estate and one of the workers opened the door for me. I walked into the entrance hall and took off my black leather jacket. I laid it over couch closest to me and maid my way to the dining room. I walked into the room to see mom and parallel dad setting up the table for dinner. Toby was sitting in his highchair distracted by his little baby spoon. When mom saw me walk into the room she came and gave me a big hug.

"Oh, look at you sweet heart it's like you haven't eaten in days." I laughed at mom exaggeration.

"I don't have time to eat as much when I am saving the world Mum. I only get time to eat three meals a day like any other working Britain." I laughed and sat down at the table while mom went to go get the food. Dad sat down across from me at the table while mom came in with the food. She placed it down in front of us and took a seat next to dad at the table.

"So mum anything new happening?"

"We got invited to the President's ball that is two weeks from now," she exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

"I heard about that I am going to be there too."

"Oh, so I am actually going to see my daughter than do something other than work and eat."

"Jacks that's enough you know Rose works very hard on keeping our home safe," said dad stepping into the conversation.

"Thank you," I said towards dad, "Mum, I am going to the ball as a form of business. All of my business colleagues will be there and everyone from the United Nations."

"Oh so it is going to be like a repeat of the New Years Eve party," mom said complaining.

"Mum," I said before I got cut off by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID that said it was Mickey. I got up from the table as I answered the phone and walked in to the entrance hall.

"What is it Mickey?"

"I did that favor you asked of me." He paused like he was unwilling to say anything.

"I thought you were going to meet me at Torchwood."

"I think you need to know it right now."

"What is it?"

"They made a compromise with this guy by the name of Blake. It says he is from a different dimension and can travel through them. He has an army 150 who can also."

"What was the compromise?"

"They raid this Earth and they get to live."

"What!"

"That is why they want to prepare you're army."

"Is that it Mickey?"

"There says he has five enemies that can be looking for him here and if we see them we have to try to capture them till he gets here. It's the only five people who stand against them there used to be six but he killed one."

"Well Mickey we better get this planet ready for war. I am heading to Torchwood now to notify Jake." I said as I grab my jacket and started making my way to the door. "Mickey is there anything else I need to know?"

"One last thing, there dimension can also travel in time."

"Oh well that is just great." I said sarcastically. "Thanks Mickey for notifying me." I hung up the phone as the workers brought my car up for me. I quickly got in and sped my way out of the driveway. Not paying attention to speed or other drivers on the road I didn't even notice a big wheeler coming towards me till it was too late. We hit head on and I felt like I was dying and I probably was.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! I hope you like this Chapter please review, follow and favorite. I will hopefully be posting the second Chapter soon. School is starting in a week so my chapter posting might be a bit slow. But the wait will be 100% worth it. **


End file.
